


Мистер Президент

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Ретейлинг фильма "Реальная любовь"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 18





	Мистер Президент

***  
Стайлз всем видом старался не показывать, насколько сильно он нервничал. Впрочем, любой на его месте изводился бы не меньше. Людям свойственно дергаться в первый рабочий день, когда ты приходишь в новое, совершенно незнакомое место. Разница, правда, была в том, что Стайлза избрали президентом. Не многие удостаиваются такой должности. Тем более в его возрасте!

— Готовы познакомиться с персоналом? — улыбнулась Лидия.

— Всегда готов, — ответил Стайлз и шутливо отдал ей честь.

— Тогда пойдемте, все уже ждут, — ответила та, направляясь в просторный холл неподалеку от кабинета. — Это Эллисон, начальник охраны Белого Дома, — начала знакомство Лидия.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — сдержанно кивнула та.

— Что ж, рад, что для разнообразия меня будет охранять кто-то настолько очаровательный. 

Он постарался улыбнуться, понимая, насколько облажался с этим якобы комплиментом. Все знали, что Стайлз гей. Это была одна из фишек его предвыборной кампании, потому его скорее привлекли бы другие охранники, нежели эта девчонка. Но Эллисон улыбнулась в ответ, демонстрируя очаровательные ямочки на щеках.

— Это Айзек, пресс-секретарь Белого Дома, — продолжила Лидия.

— Оу! Довольно занятная должность. Вам, должно быть, приходится потеть за нас всех.

— Еще как, — подтвердил тот, дружелюбно улыбаясь. — Добро пожаловать, сэр.

Стайлз не стал говорить вслух, но кудряшки Айзека казались ему куда привлекательнее, чем очарование Эллисон.

— Это Дерек, мой помощник, — продолжила Лидия. — Он тоже новенький, как и вы.

— О! Приятно слышать, что не мне одному сегодня не по себе, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Чертовски не по себе, вот уж точно, — выдохнул Дерек. — Эм… То есть привет, Стайлз. Точнее, сэр. Бля, вот был уверен, что обязательно в дерьмо вляпаюсь. Так еще и выругался.

Он нервно улыбался, от чего его лицо стало похоже на оскалившуюся морду какого-то хищника. Дереку явно все это давалось куда тяжелее, потому он был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

Стайлз же откровенно растерялся и не знал, что ему ответить, потому кивнул и направился с Лидией в свой кабинет, по дороге оглядываясь на Дерека, которого пытались подбодрить Эллисон с Айзеком, а тот причитал что-то о том, как он опозорился перед самим президентом!

***  
Чертовы заседания! Иногда они настолько выматывали, что Стайлзу хотелось вышибить себе мозги. Или всем тем политикам, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело. Создавалось впечатление, будто кто-то надавил ему на плечи и пытался пригнуть к земле. И Стайлз чувствовал, как слабеют его ноги под силой этого бремени.

— Может кто-нибудь обеспечить меня кофе? — выдохнул он, наконец. — Или мне нужно убить ради этого?

Словно прочитав его мысли в кабинет совершенно не грациозно ввалился Дерек, толкая миниатюрную тележку, уставленную съестными припасами, кофейником и чайником, а также стопочкой пузатых, небольших кружек на нижней полке передвижного столика. Все сидящие за длинным столом обернулись на этот дребезжащий, раздражающий звук. Дерек выдал свою фирменную я-пиздец-как-волнуюсь улыбку и начал толкать тележку, развозя угощения.

Стайлз едва сдержал добродушную усмешку, размышляя о том, что не только ему сегодня приходится тяжко.

***  
Глаза пробегали по строчкам снова и снова, но президент Стилински настолько отупел от выполнения своей многочисленной работы, что не воспринимал ни строчки. Потому ему приходилось перечитывать документ. Он устало посмотрел на часы, которые сообщили ему, что время близится к десяти часам вечера. Пожалуй, можно посидеть еще минут сорок и можно отправляться на отдых.

В этот момент послышался стук в дверь и, не дожидаясь разрешения войти, зашел Дерек, держа в руках поднос. Он улыбнулся Стайлзу, но не своим нервным оскалом, а самой обычной улыбкой.

— Я принес вам тут… — пробормотал он, ставя на президентский стол тарелочку с печеньем и стакан молока. — Приятного аппетита, сэр.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— О, не за что! Я голосовал за вас. Хотя если бы победил ваш оппонент, то я бы тоже приносил ему печенье, только не шоколадное, а обычное.

Стайлз рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку своего удобного, мягкого и до неприличия дорогого кресла.

— Мы столько работаем бок о бок, а я почти ничего про тебя не знаю. Глупый снобизм. Расскажи мне о себе, Дерек, — попросил он.

— Мм… а что вы хотите знать?

— Где ты живешь, например.

— В Венсворте, в бедном квартале.

— О! Мой друг Скотти живет в Венсворте, — оживился Стайлз, не упоминая, что провел там все детство. — А где точнее?

— Рядом с баром «Двухголовый Питофер».

— О! Действительно дыра, — развеселился Стайлз, вспоминая это жуткое место. — А что насчет семьи? Жена, кучка внебрачных детишек?

Он пожалел о том, что мелет и хотел с силой приложиться лицом о стол. Стайлзу казалось, что он несет абсолютный бред. Какие внебрачные детишки? Особенно, если Дерек женат. Это был намек на его невероятную сексуальность, от которой любая из трусов выпрыгнет. Или любой. Хотя он теперь президент США! Ему по должностной инструкции запрещены подобные забавы. В любом случае, Стайлз надеялся на то, что его идиотские слова не воспринимались, как сексуальное домогательство. В них же не было никакого подтекста, верно? Или был? Черт, Стайлз определенно приложится лицом о стол, когда останется один. Только нужно будет сделать все аккуратно, чтобы не оставить никаких следов.

— Нет, я не женат, — будничным тоном ответил Дерек.

— Тогда девушка? — продолжил расспросы Стайлз, мысленно ругая себя за то, что продолжает выкапывать собственную могилу.

— Нет, девушки нет. Был парень, но мы не так давно расстались, и я переехал обратно к родителям.

— А, — протянул Стайлз, едва сдерживая счастливую улыбку. — Извини! — спохватился он, изображая сочувствие.

— Ничего, — ответил Дерек, отводя взгляд. — Без него лучше. Кит сказал, что я растолстел.

Было заметно, что расставание с бывшим все еще задевает Дерека, и ему больно говорить на эту тему. Но Стайлз здорово растерялся, с трудом удерживая себя, чтобы не окинуть ладную фигуру Дерека взглядом. И это растолстел?! Да этот Кит слепой баран! Но вслух он лишь промямлил, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— Прошу прощения? — сорвалось с вопросительной интонацией.

— Он сказал, что у меня ноги размером с дерево и пресс уже не тот. Мило. Очень.

Стайлз издал непонятное кряхтение, которое должно было звучать не то как понятливое «Ааа», не то как возмущенное «Эээ», но даже он сам не понял что ляпнул. Его взгляд заскользил по столу, словно там лежало его спасение от этого неловкого разговора. Например, телефонный звонок или смс. Но, как назло, в одиннадцатом часу вечера все забыли про своего президента. Чертовы предатели! Потому Стайлз взял в руки документы и начал их перекладывать с места на место с самым занятым видом. Затем он поднял взгляд. Дерек улыбнулся ему своей фирменной напряженной улыбкой-оскалом, на которую Стайлз ответил чем-то ничуть не лучше. На сим они закончили этот неловкий разговор, и Дерек направился прочь из кабинета.

А Стайлз смотрел ему в спину, обзывая себя последними словами и стараясь подобрать хотя бы какую-то подбадривающую реплику. Когда Дерек почти вышел, он неожиданно ляпнул:

— Знаешь, я президент и могу приказать убить этого парня, — его лицо было абсолютно серьезным, словно он уговаривает одного из своих оппонентов заключить мирное соглашение. А все потому, что Стайлза сковала паника. Такая, своеобразная президентская паника. — Ты подумай об этом.

Но Дерек искренне улыбнулся, услышав эти слова, и ответил:

— Я подумаю.

— В спецназе надежные ребята, — заверил его Стайлз. — Они не станут болтать.

Дерек только кивнул, искренне веселясь, и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Бля… — протянул Стайлз, наплевав на запрет на ругательства и рухнул лицом в стол.

***  
Это была первая встреча действующего президента с главой другого государства. Джексон Уиттмор являлся премьер-министром Англии, а по совместительству сыном Королевы. Так что нужно было как следует постараться и не ударить в грязь лицом во время этой встречи. Попутно уговорить Уиттмора вступить в союз против ряда восточных стран, которые начали объединяться между собой, значительно завышая цены на нефть и вступая в военную коалицию.

Во время обсуждения, тяжелого и напряженного, потому что чертов Уиттмор оказался жутким мудаком и не желал идти на компромиссы, к ним пришел Дерек со своей неизменной дребезжащей тележкой. Стайлз никогда бы этого не признал, но его появление всегда успокаивало. Может, потому что легкий перекус скрашивал даже самые трудные переговоры. А может, все дело в улыбке Дерека, потому что только Стайлзу он улыбался естественно и даже нежно, а не своим привычным оскалом.

В этот момент Лидия, мягко, но настойчиво, потащила Стайлза за собой, чтобы они могли обсудить стратегию дальнейших переговоров, пока все едят. Тот уныло посмотрел на надкушенное печенье и поднимающий настроение (и не только) зад Дерека, после чего поплелся на очередные обсуждения во время перерыва от основных обсуждений. Особенно нервировала суетливость Айзека. Скоро им предстояла пресс-конференция, на которой они с Джексоном озвучат свои мысли по итогам этой встречи, так что у них оставалась всего пара часов для решения возможных конфликтов.

Когда Стайлз вернулся в зал для обсуждений, все еще мечтая о той самой надкушенной печеньке, то застал весьма неоднозначную сцену. Здесь были только Уиттмор и Дерек. Джексон что-то интимно шептал ему на ухо, поглаживая по спине. При этом его рука опускалась так низко, что свободно проходилась по верхней части задницы Дерека.

— Извините, — буркнул смущенный и злой Стайлз.

Дерек торопливо подхватил поднос, на котором стояла кучка использованной посуды, переставил его на тележку и направился на выход.

— Потом договорим, — пообещал ему Джексон, от чего злость Стайлза разрослась до невероятных размеров.

***  
— Как прошли ваши переговоры? — спросила одна из журналисток.

— Просто замечательно! — ухмыляясь сообщил Джексон. — Ваш новый президент оказался весьма дипломатичным человеком, так что мы смогли найти определенный консенсус.

Эти лживые слова буквально сорвали Стайлзу все планки. Мудак Уиттмор нарочно вставлял им палки в колеса, а теперь выставлял все так, что при срыве их сделки, именно президент окажется в дураках.

— А что вы скажете? — обратилась та же журналистка к Стилински.

— М… Знаете, на самом деле диалога у нас не получается, — признался Стайлз. — Мы оба говорим на английском, но как будто, наши акценты мешают нам понимать друг друга. Мы думали, что такая великая страна, как Англия, которая является родиной всех реинкарнаций Доктора Кто, которая подарила нам Гарри Поттера и пудинг, окажется более дипломатичной. Но непреклонная позиция мистера Уиттмора, который отказывается рассматривать какие бы то ни было варианты, жестко стоя на своем, огорчает нас. Потому нам придется ответить тем же. Компромиссы ведь на то и компромиссы, что на уступки должны идти обе стороны.

Пресса взорвалась, все загудели практически одновременно что-то спрашивая, а вспышки фотокамер защелкали так активно, что ослепили Стайлза.

***  
Лидия отдала ему последний документ для подписи и собиралась уходить, когда Стайлз окликнул ее.

— Мисс Мартин.

— Да?

— Эм… ваш помощник… Дерек. Вы можете его уволить?

Лидия не проявила ни единой эмоции, только спокойно ответила:

— Конечно. Завтра его уже не будет.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — произнес Стайлз, чувствуя по рту странный привкус горечи и радости победы одновременно.

В этот момент радиоведующий весело рассказывал про подвиги забияки президента и ставил в его честь композицию Jump for my love оригинальной группы Pointer Sisters, а не ремейк от Girls Aloud.

***  
Со временем чувство одержанной над Уиттмором победы рассеялось, а вот горечь осталась. Она каждый раз давала о себе знать, когда дребезжащую тележку вместо Дерека вкатывала в конференц-зал грудастая блондинка Эрика. Стайлз только вздыхал, не чувствуя больше облегчения или радости во время перерывов на кофе и десерт. Похоже, причиной его отличного настроения были вовсе не печеньки.

Но что он мог сделать? Он ведь президент! Любой его шаг становится достоянием общественности. Так что ему не по зубам просто так явиться к Дереку и пригласить его на свидание. Впрочем, нарушать порядок свойственно Стайлзу, но он боялся, что получит отказ на свое приглашение. В конце концов, что было между ним и Дереком, кроме улыбок и томных переглядываний? Разве что перебрасывались парой фраз, после которых Стайлзу всегда хотелось приложиться лицом о стол.

Он вздохнул и принялся разбирать корреспонденцию. Среди обилия писем, прошений и прочей рукописной макулатуры, он обнаружил открытку с изображением бара «Двухголовый Питофер». Стайлза бросило в жар, а затем в холод, прежде, чем он осмелился заглянуть в ее содержимое.

«Дорогой Стайлз,  
Извини, что так получилось в тот раз. Наверное, мне стоило объясниться, но я сдерживал себя, чтобы не заехать кулаком по роже этому королевскому придурку.  
Он неожиданно схватил меня за задницу, и мне пришлось потратить все свое самообладание, чтобы не нанести тяжкие телесные иностранному дипломату.  
Тебе, наверное, не интересно все это. На самом деле, я просто хотел извиниться.  
Мне жаль, что ты это увидел. Потому что… глупо, конечно, но ты мне нравишься, потому мне важно, чтобы ты знал.  
Знаю, я идиот. Толстый идиот, который признается в своей симпатии президенту Америки!  
Ладно, уверен, что Лидия не пропустит это письмо, но мне станет легче от мысли, что я все тебе объяснил.  
Будь счастлив, Стайлз!  
Вечно уважающий тебя (и потерявший голову) Дерек.»

Он смотрел на эту чертову открытку, в немом и нелепом восторге, а затем подскочил и торопливо вывалился из кабинета со свойственной ему дерганностью.

— Сэр? — удивленно спросила Эрика.

— Где мисс Мартин? 

— Уехала с Айзеком. У них какое-то дело, если надо, то могу позвонить и узнать.

— Да. Свяжись с ней и подними все архивы, до тебя здесь работал парень по имени Дерек. Мне нужен его адрес или фамилия. Что угодно. Но прежде пусть Эллисон пригонит машину.

— Без проблем, — кивнула Эрика.

***  
— Вы не знаете, где он живет? — удивилась Эллисон.

— Нет, — выдохнул Стайлз, подходя к первому же от бара «Двухголовый Питофер» домику и нажимая на звонок.

Дверь ему открыл мужчина в домашнем халате и плюшевых тапочках.

— Да? — спросил он.

— Здравствуйте, а Дерек здесь живет? — попытался Стайлз.

— Нет, — вальяжно ответил тот.

— Что ж, извините за беспокойство и спасибо, — поблагодарил он, собираясь спуститься по небольшой трехступенчатой лестнице.

— А вы случайно не президент США? — уточнил хозяин дома.

Стайлз обернулся к нему вполоборота и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Да, это я.

— Дерек живет в доме напротив, — сообщил он. — А я его дядя Питер, — но Стайлз его уже не слушал, бросив только слова благодарности и поспешив к жилищу Дерека. — Крис, ты не поверишь! — прокричал Питер, закрывая дверь.

***  
— Стайлз, — изумился Дерек, когда увидел его на пороге собственного дома.

— Эм… привет, — неловко выдал тот, не имея представления, что сказать дальше. Все его хваленое красноречие, отточенное политической карьерой, помахало ручкой, повелев в личной жизни расхлебывать все самому. Единственным, что пришло Стайлзу в голову была открытка, которой он помахал перед Дереком. — Вот, — промямлил он.

— Ты ее прочитал, — констатировал тот, покрывшись легким румянцем, который едва заметно угадывался на его смуглой коже.

— Да. И вот я здесь… Потому что… ну, не ты один потерял голову, знаешь ли. И я скучаю по твоим шоколадным печенькам. А эта новенькая девчонка — Эрика — приносит только обычное. Наверное, она голосовала за моего оппонента.

Но договорить Дерек ему не дал. Он притянул Стайлза и крепко его поцеловал, до сих пор сомневаясь, что все происходит на самом деле и президент Америки притащился к нему домой!

***  
Эллисон спокойно наблюдала за тем, как Дерек, не прекращая целовать, втащил ее подопечного в дом.

— Что будем делать? — поинтересовался Бойд, который уже прикидывал варианты охраны объекта.

— Вызывай подкрепление, нужно расставить людей по периметру. Скорее всего мы проторчим здесь до самого утра…


End file.
